dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Terrible Tambourine
Terrible Tambourine is the fifth episode of the King Piccolo Saga and the one hundred sixth episode in the Dragon Ball series. The original Japanese title is "Maju・Tanbarine ga Yatte Kuru!!" (魔獣·タンバリンがやってくる!!). The episode first aired on March 23, 1988. Summary Yajirobe makes a fire and cooks Cymbal, as he is still hungry and upset at Goku for eating his breakfast. Goku advices him not to eat the monster as it's likely unhealthy or poisonous, and yet Yajirobe tells him to mind his own business. In short order, Yajirobe makes a steak out of Cymbal and eats him, commenting that he's delicious and tastes like chicken. Back at Emperor Pilaf's flying base, King Piccolo tries again to telepathically communicate with Cymbal, but with no success. Feeling angry at the loss of his son, he yells at Pilaf's gang for not being compassionate enough. Elsewhere, a group of animals are having a nice sunny day in their village, and a father and son bear are doing some fishing. Just as they catch a fish, Giran the dinosaur, one of the quarter-finalists from the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, flies in and steals it, and bullies them cruelly. Just as he's about to beat them up, Tambourine arrives on the scene and steps on his tail, stopping his attack. A battle ensues, but Giran is clearly outmatched as none of his attacks do any damage whatsoever. He tries to use his special attack, the Merry-Go-Round Gum, to bind Tambourine, but with no effect as he breaks out in short order. Giran gets one good kick in before Tambourine strikes him so hard with his hand that it goes straight through the dinosaur's stomach, from side to side, killing him instantly. The two animals whom Giran was bullying come out to thank him, but Tambourine kills the father mercilessly before taking off. Aboard a plane, Tien, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi spot a Dragon Ball on their Dragon Radar 200 kilometers away, and change course toward it. Tambourine is again shown flying, holding the roster kill-list in hand, and his next target is Yamcha! Back with Goku, Yajirobe finishes eating all of Cymbal, and Goku tells him that because of his Dragon Ball, he's a target for Tambourine later on. Just as Goku is about to leave, he rushes back to ask Yajirobe for his Dragon Ball in order to bring Krillin back to life. Yajirobe is confused, so Goku tells him about Shenron and the wish you get when all are collected. Tambourine spots the new Kame House on the side of a forested mountain region where Yamcha is hiding out. Yamcha is below practicing, and though his leg is still wrapped up, it appears the bone has healed as he is able to throw kicks and exercise. Landing, Tambourine asks for directions, and Bulma spills that they just moved from the place he's looking for to this new area. Quickly, Tambourine recognizes Yamcha and they square off to fight. Yamcha takes a few hits, and his leg gives out. Launch shoots at the monster, though it only serves to tickle him. Just as he's about to perform the same attack that he killed Giran with, King Piccolo makes telepathic contact with him. Piccolo is glad to hear that Tambourine has killed 7 fighters already and working on the 8th, but tells his son that Cymbal has been destroyed. Piccolo goes on to tell him to abandon his current assignment and destroy whoever had killed Cymbal right away. On some iceberg, Master Roshi, Tien and Chiaotzu locate a Dragon Ball deep inside a shelf of ice. Tien destroys it with a powerful energy attack, recovering the Dragon Ball. Back with Yajirobe, Goku is still bargaining for the ball, and it looks like he's about to get it, putting Master Roshi's gang at 2 Dragon Balls to Piccolo's 1. Category:King Piccolo Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball